A Very Merry Wally's Castle Christmas
by ritez4fun
Summary: Elsword X Aisha Rated T for some language and kissing.


Starring:

Elsword (Rune Slayer)

Aisha (Void Princess)

Rena (Grand Archer)

Raven (Blade Master)

Eve (Code Architecture)

And other various ELSWORD characters.

ELSWORD and it's characters are owned by KOG'.

It was Christmas Eve in Elrios, and everyone was enjoying themselves at Wally's Christmas party in his castle. "Consider this my most sincere apology for being so selfish and stealing the El. My robots will tend to all your needs. I hope everyone enjoys themselves tonight!" Wally bellowed from his balcony.

The enormous castle gates swung open, revealing a beautifully decorated ballroom, complete with a banquet and ball music. "Please, help yourselves and most of all, Merry Christmas!" Wally bellowed. Everyone cheered and proceeded inside. "Wow, what wonderful decorations!" said Rena. "Wally really has outdone himself this time!" Aisha agreed. "I gotta say, I'm rather impressed. It seems he really has turned a new leaf." Raven remarked. "Threat level of Wally-model Nasods: 0%. Honest attempt towards making amends detected." Eve, err, analyzed.

"Well, I'm not convinced! I think this is just one big scam to try and finish everyone off!" said Elsword. "Is it possible for you to NOT be paranoid everywhere we go? You're such a little kid!" Aisha replied.

"Oh please! I'm paranoid? Coming from someone who thinks an unexplained noise means they're being followed by a ghost, that doesn't really mean much!" Elsword snapped back. "Shut up, Redhead!" Aisha barked. Within moments, they were fighting. "Oh my. Not again." Rena groaned. "Conflict detected. Immediate counteraction recommended." Eve stated. "Wait. Not yet. This is hilarious!" Raven chuckled. With a weary sigh, Rena proceeded to break up the fight.

"Come on now guys. Can't we just enjoy the festivities? It is Christmas Eve after all." But the two hotheads didn't even hear Rena. Since was too tired to try and reason with them, she proceeded to the ballroom, along with Raven and Eve.

Later that evening, after everyone but the five heroes had left, Aisha and Elsword were still locked in an argument that had somehow gotten to the topic of pan fried noodles and ramen; which was better. "Enough is enough. I'm going to break this up if it's the last thing I do!" Rena thought to herself. She then got an idea. "Pardon me, Eve, but could you use your drones to lift me above Aisha and Elsword, to that doorway they're standing under? I have a plan." Rena requested. "Affirmative." said Eve.

After she had put her plan into action, she got Elsword and Aisha's attention. "Uhh, pardon me you two." "WHAT?" They screamed. Rena pointed upward. The two looked up and their faces immediately blushed, becoming red as cherries. Mistletoe.

"N-No way! Not gonna happen!" Elsword yelled. "Ditto! No way in hell am I kissing that ugly, hotheaded brat!" Aisha growled. "What'd you say, you stuck-up bitch?" Elsword barked. Before they could begin fighting again, Raven interrupted. "You have to. Whether or not you want to doesn't matter. It's the rules of the holiday." Raven said with a smirk on his face. "Confirmed. Holiday tradition dictates that the act of 'kissing' must occur. Lip contact must be maintained for a minimum of 10 seconds. If not done willingly, a bystander is permitted to force the pair in question to kiss." Eve said, also with a bit of a smile. Elsword and Aisha noticed Eve's drones directly behind them, ready to push them into each other.

"Grrrr... then I guess it doesn't matter if we refuse. FINE." Elsword growled, blushing a little more. "W-Whatever! Don't think I'm gonna enjoy this, Redhead!" Aisha grumbled. They began to lean towards each other. The other three watched and waited anxiously. "As soon as those 10 seconds are up, I'm outta here!" the two thought to themselves.

Then, just when the mood was just right, and the lighting was perfect...

Their lips touched.

Aisha began to feel her pulse quicken. A strange warmth began flowing through her, something she had never felt before. Let alone when with Elsword. When the 10 seconds were up, Elsword began to pull away. But for some reason, as if by reflex, Aisha grabbed him and pulled him in closer. "W-What the hell is she doing?" he thought. Elsword became shocked and confused immediately, but for some reason, didn't try to pull away. His pulse also began to quicken and he, too, began to feel that same strange warmth. It was at that moment Elsword realized why Aisha had stopped him from pulling away. She did it because she loved him. And he realized that he loved her. He wrapped his arms around her, with both of them now lovingly embracing each other.

Raven was giggling to himself, Rena was smiling brightly, and Eve was, well, confused. "Rena, I do not understand. Their actions toward each other since they met have shown hatred toward each other. Why is it that they kiss so passionately if they dislike each other?" Eve asked. "Well, Eve, love has many different forms. Love is shown in many ways. The way love is shown depends on the people in the pair." Rena said, still smiling. Eve glanced over at Raven. She blushed a bit and smiled gently.

When they finally stopped kissing each other, Aisha and Elsword looked at each other. Aisha was smiling and Elsword, still reeling from what had just happened, had an innocent and confused expression on his. "U-Uhhmm..." Elsword started to say something but Aisha stopped him by putting her finger over his lips. She poked his nose and giggled.

"Merry Christmas, Redhead."

_**~The End~**_


End file.
